I  M  A  G  I  N  E
by Purple Snuggie
Summary: A fic of feeling.   Takes place on my version of after the game ended before Chris and Jill returned to the USA. Dedicated to Natey and John Lennon. Happy birthday again, John. Rated M for mild swearing and depressing-ish themes.


AN : This story is dedicated not only to my fiance Nate. But to the famous, John Lennon. For his birthday tribute. He would have been 70 today.

He is still missed by millions of the world.

Love and peace.

This fanfiction takes place after Resident evil 5 and in different point of views.

The song was helpful inspiration as well as John's ideals of world wide peace and happiness.

I hope this fanfiction spreads the love and yet tragedy of what had happened, even if the game is false, there is still things that are wrong in the world.

Also, the inspiration also derived from Let it be. To this day that song and Imagine fills me with tears.

Thanks. ~

Resident evil does not belong to me, or any of the characters. It belongs to CAPCOM.

Let it be - The beatles, property of The Beatles and McCartney.

Imagine - John Lennon. His property.

R.I.P John Lennon. Happy birthday.

* * *

_[ Imagine there's no heaven. ]_

_It's easy if you try._

_No hell below us._

_Above us only sky._

_Imagine all the people._

_Living for today... ]_

[ Chris. ]

I can remember that night like no other I had ever experienced. The wind was scarce but the night had come upon Kijuju as a veil over a windows face at her husbands funeral.

I watched the orange, red, and yellow flames cackle and spit towards the stars. Hypnotizing.

Jil was on my left, Sheva on my right and Josh next to her. A few other survivors of the tragedy were gathered around the fire as well. Some smoking cigarettes, others just blankly watching just as I had.

It had felt as if all of us were family...and I knew by looking into their eyes the terror they experienced was coming to an end. A sad end, but an end none the less.

The small town had been practically obliterated. The fallen friends and family of those gathered around us were strewn about the wreckage. Houses were destroyed, simple every day life was at an end.

I closed my eyes and tried to imagine myself living here. Knowing that the horror was over...but what was there left? burials. No work. No house. Nothing.

I would have had to start from the beginning rebuilding everything I had lived for. I took in a deep breath and hoped that God would get them through this.

My eyes glanced to my comrads.

Sheva, who's dark eyes were filled with suffering. It was like something behind her eyes was drowning. She leaned over and held out a freshly cooked hot dog to a man next to her.

My eyes found Josh. We hadn't seen much of him but he had taken care of Jill when I couldn't. Helped us in our time of need back in the mess. He himself was passing out food around our small bonfire. His brown eyes searching their faces before glancing around him and sighing.

My blue hues found Jill. Her own blue hues found mine as well and it was a mutual stare of comfort, not for just each other. But for the others around us. We knew what had to be done. Sheva passed me a hot dog but I politely refused. My stomach was in a knot and I knew if I had eaten it would come back up.

_[ Imagine there's no countries._

_It isn't hard to do._

_Nothing to kill or die for._

_And no religion too._

_Imagine all the people._

_Living life in peace... ]_

[ Sheva. ]

I had always had to fight for everything. For freedom. To live. But when I had really looked at all of this tragedy in the light I had taken notice of something.

The people here had no place to sleep.

No food to eat.

Nothing.

I had been lucky but I knew their struggles.

Part of me wished there had been no war. No Wesker or Irving..and that these people would go on living the rest of their lives fully...but that was only hope.

I caught Chris glancing at me and I knew he must have been thinking the same. I passed out food around our fire and watched them eat. Chris declined my hotdog and I figured his stomach was in the same knot mine was..but I said nothing. It wasn't much of a time to talk. We ate peacefully and quiet not sure who was gonna utter the first word and really..I believed none of us cared.

We knew they needed us...and I think we needed them just as much. The can of beans I had set out on a cook pot was ready. A final stir and I passed out full bowls of it, heating more if anyone needed it.

I licked my dry lips and tempted to cool my dry, heated throat with some water from my water bottle.

Not matter if I thought of happy thoughts it didn't change my surroundings and it wouldn't make me feel at ease to leave my place either.

My heart was fluttering and saddened to the core.

I was trying to be strong for those who needed it..but it was my people too. Josh's people.

_[ You may say I'm a dreamer._

_But I'm not the only one._

_I hope someday you'll join us._

_And the world will be as one. ]_

[ Josh. ]

I gave a pat on the back to the make next to me, his eyes greif stricken. I smiled half heartedly my own heartache hard like a rock but trying to be strong was what we could do. I took another bite of the hot dog and realized I hadn't eaten in days. My stomach growled hollow. It felt as if every bite I took the food just sank into me, not nourishing but I knew if I didn't eat, it would bring problems later.

I looked to Sheva but had to look away because the pain was becoming too much.

I let out a sigh, Chris wasn't eating. His stomach probably in knots. I could read that from his expression. He had a lucky life and soon him and Jill would return to America..but you could still see that this moment would linger in the memories..and in their hearts for a long, long time. Jill was looking around her. The bodies..the destroyed buildings...and her lips turned down into a frown. The tension was high in this group.

The only noises that of the fire that was burning, the flames licking at the wood that we had gathered and thrown in it and the people eating. Some fast, some slow.

I got half way through my own hotdog before I stopped. My stomach becoming knotted as well.

The tragedy was all over...but the hell..the hell was just beginning.

_[ Imagine no possessions._

_I wonder if you can._

_No need for greed or hunger._

_A brotherhood of man._

_Imagine all the people._

_Sharing all the world... ]_

[Jill. ]

I turned my eyes away from the dead knowing tomorrow that we would help them bury some of them..knowing that we were part of the reason they were dead just as much as Wesker was.

I sighed, it seemed like everyone here was doing that.

I declined my hot dog as well and nibbled lightly on some crackers we had. My stomach was doing flips picturing all of the things that had happened...that out of everyone here...the main fault was mine.

If I had just been able to get away..but the other me. The controlled me...helped create this mess. Dug me in deep.

I stretched my arms and pulled the BSAA jacket that I was given from some of the backup that was sent around me tighter. The wind wasn't blowing.

It was a clear, crisp night. And even though I was sitting right next to a blazing fire, I still felt the chills.

I had fought for peace.

Fought for rightousness...and what did it lead too?

More destruction. Beginning with Raccoon city and ending with Kijuju. More death..hurt and dying.

I leaned back slightly. Chris' arm wrapped around me tightly.

Leaning closer to his heat I smiled faintly.

Everyone looked to him as he uttered the first words that anyone had really spoken since dusk.

`` When I find myself in times of trouble...Mother Mary comes to me..speaking words of wisdom..let it be. ``

They looked slightly alarmed. The other survivors not quite understanding English but Josh and Sheva sat closer together..and the others leaned in too. Within a few seconds, we were all sitting a bunch. The ones who understood most English tried to sing along with us.

`` And in my hour of darkness

She is standing right in front of me

Speaking words of wisdom, let it be.

Let it be, let it be.

Whisper words of wisdom, let it be. ``

The harmony filled the night. All different voices singing together as one. Putting all of their hearts into it. I looked to Chris and he nodded as I began to sing as well.

`` And when the broken hearted people

Living in the world agree,

There will be an answer, let it be.

For though they may be parted there is

Still a chance that they will see

There will be an answer, let it be.

Let it be, let it be. Yeah

There will be an answer, let it be. ``

Sheva began to cry. I could feel my own set of fresh, salty tears begin to stream down my cheeks but I didn't wipe them away. Our voices continued to fill the darkness that was around us. Echoed through the destroyed wreckage and the countless deceased bodies, up to the stars.

`` And when the night is cloudy,

There is still a light that shines on me,

Shine on until tomorrow, let it be.

I wake up to the sound of music

Mother Mary comes to me

Speaking words of wisdom, let it be.

Let it be, let it be.

There will be an answer, let it be.

Let it be, let it be,

Whisper words of wisdom, let it be! ``

The rest of the night went by as some cried..but there was one thing. We all held onto each other. And even those who didn't understand the language..we were all thinking the same thing.

There was people there who cared.

Who held us when we cried.

Who laughed at the good times.

People who shared the special moments of life with..and one thought..all alone.

We were alive.

_[ You may say I'm a dreamer._

_But I'm not the only one._

_I hope someday you'll join us._

_And the world will live as one. ]_

_

* * *

_

**. THE END .**


End file.
